<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bright Lights and Cityscapes: Toronto by inevermetaphorididntlike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488846">Bright Lights and Cityscapes: Toronto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevermetaphorididntlike/pseuds/inevermetaphorididntlike'>inevermetaphorididntlike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bright Light and Cityscapes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of angst to come, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Artist Waverly Earp, Complicated Relationships, Deeply Tragic Backstories, Eventual Smut, F/F, Firefighter Nicole Haught, Hurt/Comfort, Personal Growth, Psychological Trauma, Some fluff sprinkled, Tiny slow burn, Toronto, You will get mad at me and it's okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevermetaphorididntlike/pseuds/inevermetaphorididntlike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole Haught is a Toronto Firefighter in a complicated relationship with a traveling surgeon. Waverly Earp is an artist spending a year in the city while she completes an internship. Both have battle wounds and scars set deep from pasts of pain and tragedy. Together they learn more about love, growth, and themselves. Some lessons though, are learned too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bright Light and Cityscapes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bright Lights and Cityscapes: Toronto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This entire saga, and it will be a saga, has been in my mind for two years now. It is inspired by the song "Bright Lights and Cityscapes" by Sara Barellies. I really suggest listening to it 1,000 times to get in the mood to be emotional destroyed. There will be angst, fluff, smut, all of it! A huge THANK YOU to my beta, Luckie! Without her my stories would be nonsense, thank you for making my writing legible. You are, as the kids say, the bees knees. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! - Lex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bright Lights and Cityscapes</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Part One: Toronto</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter One: Someone New</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first hint of autumn was in the air. Nicole knew it as soon as the crispness of the season filled her lungs while exiting her bay and gable apartment in Harbord Village. A slight smile spread along her full, pink lips and she let out a content hum. God, how she loved the fall. Perhaps it was the explosion of brilliant colours across city trees reflecting off skyscraper windows, making Toronto feel like a living art display, but something about the season made Nicole feel as if another world was bustling around her. Taking in the energy of a new season, she stretched her toned arms out and turned to watch her roommate lock up behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, you smell that, Dolls?” the redhead asked as she shook out her medium length hair. Tonight, she felt good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The handsome, muscular man with rich black skin retorted dryly, “Urban stink?” Nicole rolled her eyes in jest, a part of her appreciated his humor, the rest of her found it stiff. Often she wondered how they tolerated each other, but she knew without him, she’d be lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re insufferable sometimes. You know that right?” The stern man simply shrugged then plucked a loose piece of lint from his royal blue Henley shirt. Nicole watched it float down to the concrete steps below her booted feet. “It’s fall, X! The pretty colors, apple cider, snuggle weather if you catch my drift,” she smirked and looked at her friend. Dolls, engrossed with checking the status of their ride, barely moved when the ginger hip checked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it you and Shae are on a break again,” he said with a small scowl and pocketed his phone. His disappointment sent a pang of shame through her. It settled deep in her gut where she typically hid it. It’ll stay there with her grief and guilt, only to be drowned by whiskey later in the night, a habit she had been frequenting more and more as of late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know the drill,” Nicole sighed and adjusted the French tuck of her forest green and white flannel shirt. Damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>Queer Eye</span>
  </em>
  <span> truly made it look too easy. “She’s out of the province until November so…” she trailed off as their rideshare pulled up to the curb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole internally winced at how weakly those absurd words fell from her mouth like loose crumbs. As she opened the car door, old insecurities found her again, they nipped at her ankles and tugged on her sleeves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Broken people deserve broken things. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The anti-mantra shadowed her, slipping in behind her as she settled into the backseat next to Dolls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Xavier?” the pretty blonde woman behind the steering wheel asked with a friendly smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Dolls answered, as curt as ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent. And you’re heading to Shorty’s in The Village?” the driver asked. Her bright blue eyes caught Nicole’s in the rearview mirror. She felt no immediate attraction to the stranger, nothing hung between them that made Nicole curious about the fingers gripping the wheel or lips lining that professional smile. So the redhead offered her a simple smile and soft nod. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No flare needed there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Great.” As the driver began the trip to the bar, Dolls turned and faced Nicole. His stare, full of doubt and concern, searing holes into her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she questioned nonchalantly, as if her dismissiveness would do anything to stall the stubborn man seated to her right. Dolls raised a single eyebrow in silent skepticism, a signature move. Nicole scoffed and crossed her arms at her chest. Her limbs didn’t act as a shield from the outside world, instead they were gates that caged her emotions within. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What they don’t know can’t be used against you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just easier this way, okay?” the redhead responded, bitterness coating her tongue like the aftertaste of grapefruit. Nicole knew her arrangement with Shae wasn’t a love affair for the poets but rather a complicated convenience. The traveling surgeon, with warm brown skin that glimmered like topaz and a megawatt smile shiny like the city’s lights, had Nicole deep in desire from the second they met almost a year ago. That desire never evolved into something more, it stayed stagnant like a drying pond and left Nicole wading in the muck with Shae threading water beside her, both of them too exhausted to make another move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy?!” Dolls questioned in disbelief, a dry chuckle followed and filled the empty space of the sedan. Nicole felt her chest tighten in frustration, wishing she could catch the sound and cast it out the window of the moving car. “Tell me what’s easy about kinda sorta dating someone while willingly sleeping with other people on the side for weeks at a time when you’re not in the same city and never labeling shit because that’s ‘too complicated’?” The exasperation in his voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, her teeth gritted in a natural reflex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sex is hot. Sue me,” Nicole replied coldly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would not allow herself to invest emotional credence in this conversation, at least not while in the back of some stranger’s Honda Civic. Unable to look her friend in the eye, she tilted her head slightly, her vision catching cobalt eyes again. As soon as the driver’s gaze met the ginger’s brown eyes, she averted her eyes away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fitting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nicole felt dirty with the intricacies of her romantic situation floating freely in the air of the car with no way to escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolls groaned softly, “Haught.” He rubbed his tightly faded jet black hair. “Humour me here…” he trailed as Nicole pulled at a loose string on her medium-wash jeans until it snapped free with a small yet satisfying pop. Her ivory fingertips rolled the piece of denim into a tight ball as a means of distraction. The redhead forced herself to look at her roommate, despite internally screaming to disengage, his dark eyes layered with seriousness. “What happens if you meet someone you can see yourself with… like </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolls’ words swirled within her like cream in coffee, heavy and thick, filling dark places. She searched for an answer but found a blank space. The redhead rarely allowed herself to think past tomorrow, there was too much risk in planning an unknowable future, too much disappointment. With her pulse beating hard in her throat and her mouth agape, Nicole was grateful when the driver announced their arrival at Shorty’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Dolls said as he quickly climbed out of the car. Nicole let out a deep sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. She glanced at the stranger in the front seat, ready to say a brief thanks, but before she could make out the words the blonde interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” the driver called out to Nicole, “I know I don’t know anything about what’s going on but you deserve happiness and love.” Nicole’s breath hitched in her chest. The driver’s words internally battled with the redhead’s self-doubt, the conflicting thoughts wrestling for position in her brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” the redhead gave a faint, yet sincere, smile before leaving the car. She closed the sedan’s door behind her, not bothering to look back as the car took off. For a moment she stood in front of Shorty’s and starred aimlessly. Nicole was paralyzed by the turmoil that bubbled under ivory skin, afraid that it would spill out right there on The Village sidewalk for everyone to see and mock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicole, you coming in?” Dolls asked, his words shaking Nicole out of her haze. She looked at her friend by the entrance of their favourite bar, his face conveying slight worry.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cleared her throat, too nervous that unwelcomed words would slip out from between her lips before answering, “Yeah, sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole let out a shaky sigh and anxiously smoothed out invisible folds in her flannel before entering Shorty’s. The dive bar was located in the heart of the Gay Village and looked the same as always. Bright neon beer signs and Pride flags with old and new designs lined the walls. The regulars were at their perches by the bar, college kids sat in the booths, and a small crowd began to gather on the tiny dancefloor. Nicole smiled, letting happiness find her for a moment, at the sight of a couple checking out the large jukebox in the corner, the two men giggled at their prospects. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, dummies! Over here,” a familiar voice called out into the bustling bar. The roommates turned and saw their friends in the back, already running the pool table, a typical sight for the crew. Eliza, a tall and lean blonde, waved at them before lining up her shot. The rugged man with her, Quinn, nervously teased his ash brown hair, clearly unhappy with his positioning on the green felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get our drinks. The usual?” she asked her roommate as she does every time, despite knowing the chances of him changing his drink order were slim to none. Dolls gave a single nod before walking over to their friends. He rested his elbow on Eliza’s sweater clad shoulder and Nicole smiled at the exchange. She took a moment to wave a hello to her friends before walking over to the bar. Each step the redhead took felt heavier than the next, like her boots had been lined with lead, but Nicole knew it wasn’t the shoes on her feet weighing her down.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Red Haught,” Jarvis, one of Shorty’s more eccentric bartenders, greeted her with his large, wild smile. His long black curls were pulled back and his full beard was tied off at the end with a rainbow tie, showing off his smooth brown skin. He always added some life to the party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jarv. A neat Makers for Dolls and a double Knob Creek for me, please,” she gave the bartender an appreciative smile as she handed over her card. There was no doubt that the night’s bill would be one to make her wince in the morning, but bank account be damned, she needed to let loose after the interrogation on the way to the bar. Jarvis took the card then got started on the drinks, happily humming a tune to himself. As he poured the liquor, Nicole searched around the bar for the owner, her friend, Fish. Realizing the man was nowhere to be seen, she asked Jarvis, “Where’s Fish?” Nicole found she could always count on the gentle realist to bring a sense of levity to the situation on days when she felt most imbalanced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jarvis poured amber liquid from the Knob Creek bottle and replied, “Upstairs. The new tenant moved in today and he’s helping her get settled. I guess they are old friends from out West.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think he’ll be making an appearance later?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, definitely. It’s Waverly’s birthday, so you know Fish. He has a surprise for her and for you because of the pro-oh, fuck,” Jarvis cursed as he put away the Marker’s bottle, his naturally wide eyes growing larger. Nicole attempted to process a flurry of thoughts at once, it was dizzying, like stepping off a Tilt-a-Whirl. All she wanted, needed, was to be drunk enough to forget about everything but the present, and maybe even the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. No. Shit, Jarv,” the redhead groaned, hating how thoughtful Fish was, and took her double pour of whiskey down in one shot. The liquor instantly warmed her body but it was too much too quick, leaving a harsh burn in the back of her throat. She slammed the empty glass on the oak top, tapping the lip to signal more. “I told him not to do anything, that fucker,” Nicole huffed as Jarvis shrugged helplessly, the two of them both knowing that when Fish had an idea for a surprise, there was nothing that could stop him. She watched intently as Jarvis refilled her glass with Knob Creek, suddenly a thought occurred to her like a leaf floating by on a river. “Who the fuck is Waverly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jarvis placed the whiskey bottle on the bar top with a thud and answered with a suspiciously sly grin, “The new tenant, Fish’s friend from out West.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” The cogs of her mind began to crank into action. She smiled at the way the stranger’s name rolled off her tongue, light and airy, like a summer song. Her mind wandered, imagining what this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Waverly</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked like, when the feeling of a hand in her hair snapped her back into the present moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you going to come by the salon so I can play with these silky, scarlett locks of yours,” Jarvis gushed over her hair, a common occurrence when he was behind the bar. Nicole immediately swatted his hand away and looked at the bartender in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every time you touch my hair without asking, I add three months,” she retorted quickly and grabbed the two whiskeys from the counter. Jarvis sheepishly shrugged and mouthed “sorry,” though Nicole struggled to believe the bartender by night, turned hair stylist by day actually had regrets. She shook her head and sighed as she walked over to the pool table, the green felt and dark wood illuminated by the neon glow of a Molson sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There she is!” Eliza beamed and ran over to Nicole. The blonde wrapped her in a tight hug as Dolls took his drink from his roommate’s left hand. Affection among the group of friends was rare, but Nicole welcomed the feeling of familiar arms around her.  For a moment she relaxed into the touch, granting her body permission to ease into the sense of belonging. “I’m so proud of you!” Eliza beamed, her bright blue eyes shining. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, E. I’m really excited,” Nicole replied as the two slowly pulled away from one another. It was a moment of comfort Nicole hadn’t realized she’d been craving, but she was thankful for her friend nevertheless. “Now go kick Quinn’s ass so we can teach the boys how it’s done,” the redhead smirked and winked at the other woman. Eliza laughed freely, making her way back to the pool table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to say congrats but after that,” Quinn joked and shook his head before holding out his hand for a fist bump with a smile, his star tattoo on full display. She accepted the gesture, bumping their knuckles together before finding Dolls, sitting on the bench by the sticks and chalk. His eyes were trained on the pool game, calculating the moves of his friends as they played. She wondered if his brain had a “relax” mode. Nicole settled next to him and nursed her second whiskey, this one more pleasurable than the double she threw down her throat earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a new tenant upstairs,” she informed Dolls, his dark eyebrows lifting in surprise at the news. Nicole nodded in between sips. Mimicking the action, Dolls took a drink from his own whiskey. “Apparently she is an old friend of Fish’s from Alberta,” Nicole added, breaking their brief silence. She pressed her back against the dirty brick wall of the dive bar, the cool material contradicting the warmth of the whiskey in her belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” Dolls added, his eyes still fixated on the pool game before them. She rolled her eyes at his apparent lack of interest and raised her glass to her lips. With a soft exhale she took the sizable amount of remaining liquor into her mouth, feeling the beginning effects of her buzz, as she swallowed the whiskey down. Dolls turned and looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed together in worry, as Nicole abruptly stood up. The sudden head rush caused her to lose her footing. In a search for balance, she rested her hand on her roommate’s shoulder as she centered herself. “You alright, Nicole?” Dolls asked gently, his dark eyes softening as he looked at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right like a guy who lost his left side in an accident, bud,” Nicole deflected, patting Dolls’ sturdy shoulder before smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles from her flannel shirt. She felt the disappointment radiating off of him, making her insides burn with shame. “I’m good, Dolls,” she answered more seriously, turning to look down at the man from her standing position. “I’m gonna get a beer, you want anything?” Dolls’ lips pursed tight like a rope without slack as he shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All set,” he replied flatly, holding up his mostly full tumbler. It wasn’t a secret that he disapproved of the amount of alcohol she consumed. Most nights out ended with lectures about moderation, but she didn’t give much of a damn. Wordlessly Nicole turned to the bar, raking a hand through her auburn strands as poorly buried feelings began to bubble to the surface. The stomping beat of the Arctic Monkeys’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I Wanna Know</span>
  </em>
  <span> played over the jukebox as she walked to get more booze, her fingers tapping against the empty glass in rhythm to the song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Refill again?” Jarvis asked as he leaned against the back counter, his eyes flickering between her and the Blue Jays’ game playing on Shorty’s TV system. Nicole deposited the empty tumbler on the oak bar top and shook her head. “Damned baseball pants making me interested in sports,” the bartender sighed then walked over to Nicole, grabbing the empty glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You truly are a useless gay, huh?” Nicole quipped with a playful grin and wink. Jarvis, feigning hurt, gasped and put his hand on his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this useless gay gets you drunk, Red Haught, so what will it be?” he asked with a smile while his eyes remained glued to the athletic men on TV. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kensington Pilsner, please,” Nicole answered and reached over the counter, pilfering a toothpick from the stash Fish kept for cocktails. Jarvis gave a playful, yet warning glance, the redhead shrugged in response slipping the slim piece of wood between her teeth. As the bartender poured the beer from the tap, Nicole toyed with the toothpick in her mouth and scanned the room. Something about the neon glow always made her feel as if endless possibilities could unfold by the end of the night, infinite like the array of colors shining in the dark bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go, Haughty,” Jarvis announced as he placed the beer in front of her on the counter with a soft clunk. When she refocused her attention back to Jarvis, Fish caught her eye as he appeared from the back hall. Her fingers traced the coaster under the pint glass in front of her as she found herself waiting in unexpected anticipation, curious if the new tenant, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Waverly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, would be joining him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Nicole used her tongue to shift the toothpick from one side of her mouth to the other, she locked eyes with a figure standing behind Fish. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her lungs halted as she searched for air and the bar noise faded into muted murmurs. In an instant, the redhead felt her blood run hot while goosebumps bloomed across her skin. Long chestnut and golden tresses loosely framed the woman’s warm beige face. She was radiant. Even in the dimly lit bar, the other woman’s hazel eyes shimmered and the delicate features of her face were paradoxically distinct. Nicole’s mouth was a desert, heart beating at a drummer’s pace, and breath ragged as more of the stranger came into view. A cream, cropped sweater teased a sliver of toned muscles and dark, tight, high waisted jeans hugged the stranger’s hips. Nicole couldn’t catch her thoughts as they ran free and wild, like loose zoo animals. All Nicole saw, all she knew, in that moment was the petite brunette moving closer and closer and closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, girl,” Jarvis whispered, it was enough to shake Nicole from her haze. “Take a sip of your beer and get your shit together,” the bartender directed, giving her hand a light tap and winking her way before leaving to assist another customer. Nicole dumbly nodded  and removed the toothpick from between her teeth, eyes cast down to her pint glass. With a shaky breath, she slowly brought the drink to her lips, thankful to find relief from the dryness in her throat when she took a sip of her beer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fish and the woman, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Waverly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, walked behind the bar. She noticed the way the brunette looked at her, a shy smile on her lips and a dusting of pink on her cheeks. Nicole allowed the liquid courage in her belly to guide her as she sat upright, straightening her sturdy shoulders as she placed the beer down on oak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicole!” Fish exclaimed, a wide brim smile spreading across his patchily bearded face. His joyous energy transferred to her and she couldn’t help but micmick his grin, despite lovingly hating him for planning a surprise in her honor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fish!” Nicole greeted the man with a hug from across the bar, carefully avoiding her drink in process. As she unwrapped her arms from his shoulders, her eyes flickered over to the woman with him and she offered her a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicole, this is Waverly, Waverly, this is Nicole,” Fish introduced them, pointing to the women as he did. Nicole, whose eyes had never left Waverly’s, held out her hand for a proper introduction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicole Haught,” the redhead formally presented herself, pulse thumping in her veins as she waited in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a brilliant smile, Waverly took Nicole’s hand in her own and said, “I’m Waverly Earp.” The instant their hands met, electricity sparked between them. A tingling heat climbed up Nicole’s arm and she knew the woman in front of her felt it too by the small, almost missable, gasp that escaped Waverly’s lips. The redhead didn’t miss it though, just like the blush growing on Waverly’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to Toronto, Waverly,” Nicole grinned, feeling her confidence come back as she slowly pulled away her hand. Her honey eyes refused to leave shimmering hazel ones as their fingertips brushed against each other. It wasn’t hard for her to notice the look of disappointment on Waverly’s face when the contact was broken. The redhead took note of the slight downward curl of supple lips. “We’re happy to have you here,” Nicole rasped out then slowly brought her beer to her lips and took a long sip. Waverly’s eyes dipped to her mouth, making Nicole smirk as she placed her beer down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While tucking a loose wave of chestnut hair behind her ear, Waverly replied cheerfully, “Happy to be here!” The brunette’s smile crinkled her nose and reached her eyes, it was a smile Nicole could find herself getting used to. She watched as deft fingers toyed with a stray coaster, teasinging the edges. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What else could those fingers do?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “So, Nicole…” Waverly trailed, taking a moment to lean on the counter with her forearms, exposing the long contours of her neck, “What do you do for work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the redhead could answer the high pitched sound of microphone feedback filtered into the bar causing a series of groans and boos from the patrons. Nicole begrudgingly turned her attention away from the intoxicating woman in front of her and towards the source of the sound. Fish stood on a barely raised stage used for drag nights and karaoke competitions. He managed to slip away from behind the bar while Nicole was getting lost in the energy of Waverly. Her heart dropped instantly, knowing that this was the surprise Jarvis had accidentally warned her about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, everyone! Sorry about that,” he apologized and pointed to the mic in his other hand. Nicole glanced back at Waverly who was now standing up right, bottom lip nervously tucked between her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole boldly reached out, giving one of Waverly’s hands a light squeeze as she playfully asked, “Not looking forward to Fish’s surprise either?” Confused hazel eyes flickered down to where their skin met in the faintest of flames before meeting her own. “Jarvis let it slip that Fish had a surprise for me and you…” the redhead trailed and slowly pulled her hand off of the warm fingers beneath her own, “happy birthday, by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly beamed at her as if Nicole had shared the answer to a prize winning riddle. The smaller woman went to open her mouth but her words were cut short by Fish echoing over the sound system once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have two,” Fish paused, holding up two fingers animatedly to make his point, “wonderful women to celebrate tonight everyone!” A smattering of soft “whoops” and quiet claps could be heard from the few patrons who were paying attention. “First,” the raven haired man continued, “I want you all to give a big Toronto Welcome to one of my dearest friends, Miss Waverly Earp!” The bar-goers seemed more enthused and cheered louder, as Fish waved for Waverly to come up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole felt her stomach tighten as a defeated Waverly walked out from behind the bar, anxiously toying with the silver ring on her thumb. The redhead couldn’t help but let her eyes linger down to the petite burnette’s ass as she walked up to the stage. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and ran a hand through her hair in a vain attempt to ease the medley of emotions brewing within her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For all you regulars, Waverly is going to be a fixature behind the bar for the next year while she completes a coveted internship at The AGO, so tip her well, and treat her right,” Fish said into the microphone, his warming eyes flickering over to Nicole. The glance caused her to shift in her seat uncomfortably while the fast rhythm of her pulse made itself known in her throat. She wasn’t surprised that Waverly was interning at The Art Gallery of Ontario, the brunette had the energy of an artist, freeing yet layered. Nicole’s thoughts ambled into dangerous territory.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a year, nothing long term, this could work. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh, and most importantly… it’s her birthday!” The crowd erupted in applause and somewhere in the back of the establishment someone shouted, “shots!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Red Haught, you best be ready,” Jarvis whispered in her ear out of nowhere, making Nicole jump from her barstool and onto her feet. She took a glance behind her and noticed he was preparing an array of shots, making her turn to shoot invisible daggers at Fish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole softly growled, “Motherfucker,” and shook her head at what was about to come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I need all of you to give a big congratulations to my good friend, Nicole Haught!” Fish pointed at Nicole, the redhead rolling her eyes at the big to-do while she made her way to the stage. The crowd, now warmed up, responded accordingly despite having no idea what they were celebrating. From the pool table she could hear her friends and coworkers cheering her on. As she stepped onto the stage, finding her place next to Waverly, Fish continued, “Nicole here has just become the FIRST woman assigned to our city’s elite fire and marine rescue squad, Station 334!” The people in the bar seemingly lost their minds as hoots and hollers bellowed around the room at an almost deafening volume. Nicole felt a little woozy from the attention, or perhaps from the whiskey mixing with anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly looked up at her, eyes wide with a slight smirk, and whispered, “Impressive.” Heat crawled along Nicole’s pale cheeks in a blush and she ducked her head for a moment to collect herself. When she looked back up, Jarvis was walking towards them, hands gripping a tray of shots, sporting a wolfish grin. “Ah, balls,” Waverly cursed next to her and Nicole couldn’t stifle the giggle that left her mouth. The brunette next to her laughed in response and it sounded like bells on Christmas Day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So to celebrate these two, incredible women,” Fish paused to take the tray of liquor from Jarvis, placing it on a stool in front of him, “we are getting them drunk!” Nicole eyed the shots on the tray, regretting her haste for getting drunk earlier in the night, as the crowd egged them on. There were six shots total, two Washington Apples, two Jolly Ranchers, and two peppermint schnapps, making Nicole scrunch her face up in disgust. Next to her, Waverly groaned, her face contorting into a grimace. Fish put down the mic and made a weird hand gesture at the both of them before directing, “Alright, ladies, link up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a raised eyebrow, Nicole questioned, “Oh?” She tried to block out the rest of the bar as Waverly turned to face her. The smaller woman offered Nicole an awkward smile as she held out her arm. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Nicole assured her as she positioned herself, waiting for Waverly’s response before making a move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a shake of her head, Waverly put her free hand on Nicole’s upper arm, tapping the flannel covered muscle lightly. “It’s fine.” The brunette looked up at Nicole, eyebrow slightly cocked, as fingertips softly gripped the firefighter’s formed tricep, guiding their arms to link. The touch fueled something within Nicole but she pushed it down. She hooked her arm around Waverly’s, painfully aware of how close they were with every exhale that left the brunette’s lungs and tickled at her neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get it together, Haught.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fish, wearing a puppet master’s grin, asked them, “Which shot first?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole swallowed down her anger at her friend, yet refused to meet his eyes. As the bar noise faded into the background, she looked at Waverly and said, “Birthday Girl’s choice.” The hand that was burning heat through her flannel dropped and Nicole masked her disappointment with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Waverly mused, her now free hand hovering over the shots. Nicole observed the smaller woman pick up the glasses filled with red liquor, a sly grin growing across alluring lips. There was a hint of trouble in Waverly’s mosaic eyes as the firefighter took the shot glass, it both terrified and excited Nicole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a final readjustment of her legs, planting them apart to shrink down and meet Waverly at her level, Nicole gently smiled, “you go, I go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette paused for a moment, playful eyes momentarily shifting to something serious, the moment passing as quickly as it came. “One, two, three!” Waverly chanted, both women throwing the tangy shots back while bar-goers cheered. In tilting her head back, Nicole felt her axis shift, causing a new wave of dizziness to flood her senses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fish had quickly swooped in, removing the empty glasses from their hands, waiting for the next round.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” the taller woman muttered and shook her head, her free hand landing on the curve of Waverly’s hip. She was painfully aware of the intimacy of her touch in such a public arena but Nicole desperately needed to ground herself. The redhead searched for any semblance of stability in the moment, desperate to stop the spinning in her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand found the muscle of her arm again, giving an almost exploratory squeeze as a soft voice asked, “You okay, Nicole?” The way Waverly said her name. The way a sure hand gripped her bicep. The way skin burned under her fingertips through denim. It all accumulated in her bones and Nicole didn’t even attempt to stifle the soft hum that fell from her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, swell,” Nicole nodded, noting the concern in hazel eyes, she gave a gentle tap to her counterpart’s side. “Next shot, Birthday Girl?” The firefighter centered herself, hand not leaving the smooth canvas of Waverly’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fish, Jolly Rancher shot!” Waverly ordered the bar owner and he nodded. The hand on Nicole’s flannel covered arm drew lazy circles with a gentle thumb and she wanted to drown in the brunette’s touch. With a fuzzy head, she gripped the red and blue shot placed into her hand by Fish, looking at him with a slight glower. He simply winked at her then gave a soft pat to her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll thank me one day, kid,” he whispered into her ear before slipping into the background once again. Nicole tilted her head in confusion, the haze of alcohol dulling her ability to think anything through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light tap to her arm drew her attention forward to Waverly. “Ready?” All Nicole could do was nod, too afraid to say or do something foolish in her drunken state. “One, two, three,” Waverly counted down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a shaky hand and arms still locked, Nicole tossed the sour, fruity mix back, hissing as the liquor traveled to her gut. “Poison,” the firefighter groaned as Fish replaced the empty glasses with ones filled with a clear liquid. Sometime during the ordeal, an ivory hand slipped to the exposed small of Waverly’s back and the smaller woman’s hand found the top of her shoulder. The redhead paused for a moment, eyes closed and body still, to soak in the warmth of the woman in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicole?” Waverly’s voice was soft and measured as the hand at her back traced soothing circles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words, slippery enough from the drinks to bypass her filter, came out before she had the chance to leash them. “I like how you say my name.” It was sloppy but Nicole was too drunk to feel embarrassed. Her body was slightly swaying but her eyes were locked on Waverly, the brunette’s cheeks lighting ablaze in a deep flush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, drunky. Last one here,” Waverly giggled, her hand on Nicole’s shoulder never stopping its movement. A beaming smile spread across her lips when Waverly laughed. “Ready?” The ginger simply nodded, waiting for Waverly’s lead and ignoring how heavy her eyelids suddenly felt. “One, two, three!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arms still hooked together, Nicole took the final shot, the strong taste of sickly sweet peppermint causing her mouth to scrunch up in distaste. “It tastes like Christmas… and not in a fun way!” Nicole blurted out, all parts of her filter faded away. Their glasses were removed again by Fish and Waverly slowly untangled her arm from Nicole’s.  The hand at her shoulder stayed and the firefighter kept her palm pressed to the smooth canvas of Waverly’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here, you goof,” the brunette chuckled softly before wrapping her other arm around Nicole’s strong shoulders. Without thinking, the redhead circled both arms around Waverly’s waist and pulled her close. As their bodies pressed together, she heard a pleasant hum escape the shorter woman, causing Nicole to grin. It should have been odd to her, hugging a complete stranger she just met mere minutes ago, but even in her drunken stupor Waverly calmed Nicole. For the first time all day she relaxed, soothed by her touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just kiss already!” echoed from a corner of the bar and Nicole’s moment of peace scattered into the wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled away from each other at the same time and Nicole readjusted her stance, shifting to stand upright. When she looked out into the crowd of patrons everything came to a grinding halt. All the noises muted by her attention devoted to Waverly came flooding back. It was nauseating and made the world spin around her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to get the fuck out of here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and gave it a parting squeeze before slurring, “I-I got to go. Too drunks. I’m sorry. You’re so pretty. Happy birthday.” The slight sadness that tinted Waverly’s eyes made her feel more disorientated as she dropped the brunette’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Thank you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole barely heard Waverly when she stumbled off the stage, too far gone to feel any shame in the moment. She dragged herself to the door, desperate for fresh air, and threw her whole body at the glass. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Screwed yourself big time, Haught. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When she exited the bar someone cleared their throat. Even in her liquor ridden state she turned to the noise, hand resting on the folding knife tucked away in her pocket, prepared to confront the potential attacker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy, Haught,” Dolls warned from his spot against the building front. Nicole eased at the sight of her roommate and wobbled over to him. “Requested a ride as soon as you took your first shot up there.” He held up his phone and said, “should be here in a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole rested her head on his shoulder and mumbled, “Marty’s pants.” She went to bop his nose but Dolls pushed her hand away, making her pout. A sudden thought went through her mind and she jerked towards the door. “Wait, Waverly!” Her voice was hoarse from the booze and her actions frozen by a hand that grabbed the belt loop of her jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, slow your roll, Romeo,” her roommate laughed and pulled Nicole back against the building. She huffed in response but leaned against him, mostly because she was drunk but also the feeling of security her friend gave was a bonus. “I think you blew that chance by downing two doubles before even meeting her. You know, this is why…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to pace yourself,” Nicole did her best impression of Dolls. She giggled through hiccups while the stern man scoffed next to her, shaking his head in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to sleep on the sidewalk tonight? Because that can be arranged,” Dolls joked but Nicole, in her boozy state grabbed his arm, squeezing too tightly, and shook her head. “I’m kidding, Nicole.” The assurance was soft and enough to calm Nicole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep sigh Nicole asked, “Do you really think I blew it with her?! She’s so pretty and nice and I just…” The redhead had trailed off, instead looking up at Dolls expectantly, eyes wide and brows furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, their ride pulled up and Dolls looked at her, “If you don’t get your shit together you will.” His tone was flat and matter of fact. No additional emotion lingered but his words burrowed under her skin, making themselves home in her deepest wounds. “Let’s go home, Haught,” he nodded and helped her into the backseat, feeling increasingly heavier the more attention she gave to the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spilled onto the seat, Dolls helping her buckle up then shutting the door once she was secure. Her eyes fixated on Shorty’s as the double meaning of Dolls’ answer sunk lower in her gut. Nicole barely picked up the sound of Dolls closing his door, her mind so entrapped in freshly minted memories of Waverly. Warm laugh, kind smile, soft touch - something about Waverly made Nicole’s heart feel light for the first time in years. As the car began to pull away from the dive bar, Nicole felt a seismic shift from within as long forgotten feelings resurfaced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fucked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading the first chapter of the Bright Lights and Cityscapes saga! This is going to be a lllllloooooonnnnnggg haul so buckle in. Any comments or kudos would be greatly appreciated as I, like Tinkerbell, need applause to live. Come yell at me on Tumblr @haughtshotgun! Thanks for reading and I hope you all stick around until the end! - Lex</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>